Y darme el lujo de llorar tu muerte
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: SLASH Sirius BlackxRemus Lupin. Sin embargo, hoy, en el aniversario de tu muerte, me prometí que podría pasarlo lejos del mundo. Y darme el lujo de recordarte a solas, de llorar en paz tu muerte y de enfadarme con el destino por haberte llevado con él.


_Estoy leyendo La Princesa Fiel, de Phillippa Gregory, y me he "inspirado" (palabra que dicen los artistas para insinuar PLAGIO, así que quejas, a los artistas de la ilustración que copiaron el renacimiento, y éstos al humanismo, y estos..) en lo que Catalina, la princesa de Aragón y reina de Inglaterra, siente por su primer esposo Arthur._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Rowlin'Stone's Propierty. __Ja, ja, qué chispilla tengo. No, ahora en serio. Ya saben._

_Dedicado a Mira Black Lupin :D Por haber estado desde el principio y haberme dado una oportunidad. Espero que te guste.._

_Y a Isabellatrix Black Swan, que se ha autoincluido en la dedicatoria (y con razón, que está de exámenes y me ha corregido todo.... excepto la última parte :D)_

_**Disclaimer alternativo hecho por Isabellatrix XDDD la amo**__: Rowling me robó los personajes y les puso copyright, pero yo seguiré luchando para recuperar los derechos que me pertenecen. Después me iré volando en mi cerdo azul._

_**Summary**__: __Sin embargo, hoy, en el aniversario de tu muerte, me prometí que podría pasarlo lejos del mundo. Y darme el lujo de recordarte a solas, de llorar en paz tu muerte y de enfadarme con el destino por haberte llevado con él._

_**Rating**__: K_

******************** Y darme el lujo de llorar tu muerte

Un año. Ya ha pasado un año.

Hoy hace un año que el destino decidió arrancarte de mis manos. Un año desde aquella desacompasada batalla que te segó la vida.

En un instante.

Hacía quince minutos te estabas riendo. Contento de salir de esa horrible casa, dijiste algo así como: "Protégeme la retaguardia, Lunático, que si no tendrás que buscarte otra a la que follarte."

Yo sonreí un poco, muerto de miedo a pesar de que tu comentario, evidentemente, me hizo gracia. Por fin algo de aquél antiguo vestigio de juventud que antes tenías. Antes, digo, a los veinte años. Cuando te fuiste, y creí que sería como ahora. Para siempre. Como lo llamaba Lily, el Síndrome de Peter Pan.

O tal vez no fuera el Síndrome de Peter Pan. Tal vez fuera la ilusión de hacer algo, de sentir el aire fresco, de la lucha inminente.

Y en un segundo, ya no estabas. Ya no estabas. Con todo lo que conlleva esa frase.

No sabes la cantidad inmensa de emociones que he llegado a experimentar en estos doce meses.

No sabes la cantidad de variantes que tiene la tristeza cuando pienso en ti.

A veces tengo la certeza de que voy a morirme de dolor cuando veo las letras de tu nombre escritas en mi mente. Otras veces puedo decirlo sin fijarme en él, cuando cruza mis labios de manera casual. Sirius. Esa _ese_, esas _íes_, el _us_...

A veces pienso que ningún ser humano ha amado tanto como yo lo he hecho.

Últimamente, me despierto de noche y no consigo recordar tu cara. Se presenta como un borrón moreno de ojos grises, con una voz distorsionada e irreal.

Cuando eso ocurre, me hago un ovillo entre las sábanas y aprieto los dientes con fuerza, sujetándome las cabeza entre las manos y encogiendo las piernas. En muy contadas ocasiones he llorado por ti. En muy contadas ocasiones las lágrimas se han escapado por ti. Porque eso ya sucedió quince años atrás, cuando estuviste en Azkaban. Dios, fue tan terrible... recuerdo incluso dolor, dolor físico. Recuerdo que no podía parar de gritar. Gritaba solo en nuestro piso porque te habías ido. No hablaba con nadie. Estaba afónico, tenía los pulmones deshechos y los ojos irritados. Sólo me movía para gritar, para hacerme daño y para llorar sin contenerme. Incluso estaba enfadado con todos porque tú no estabas. El terror y tu ausencia dominaban sobre mi cuerpo. Lo dejaban caer al suelo a su antojo, lo convulsionaban, hacían que le explotaran las lágrimas repentinamente. Los desmayaban.

Pero ahora he aprendido que la culpa no es de nadie, que tú estabas destinado a marcharte definitivamente de mí.

Y cuando no veo tu cara, cuando no consigo recordar tus facciones con claridad, sé que si empiezo a llorar será como la otra vez. Será un torbellino de terror y locura demencial, por ti, por tu pérdida, por tu pérdida que me duele tanto que no puedo respirar. Es difícil entonces encontrar la paz, Sirius.

Es difícil seguir viviendo cuando los tímidos rayos de junio me rozan la piel y tú estás frío en algún lugar del universo.

Junio, el mes más bonito del año.

Deberías ver la campiña inglesa ahora. Llena de flores, llena de hierba, llena de cielo azul. De sol. A veces voy allí cuando tengo tiempo. Hay un roble bajo el que me siento y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado. En todo lo que pasamos juntos. El sol me acaricia y me calienta la piel pálida. A saber dónde estarás tú. Tu cuerpo, dónde estará. El cuerpo que me tocaba, el cuerpo que me había amado desde que tenía diecisiete años hasta los treinta y seis.

Que no pueda recordar tu cara cuando me despierto de noche, me desespera.

Pero hay veces, cuando alguien hace algún movimiento que me recuerda a ti, cuando me cruzo con unos ojos grises por la calle, cuando alguien se ríe como tú te reías... que te veo. Tu imagen me paraliza de golpe. El mundo se detiene, los sonidos disminuyen y las imágenes se tornan lentas y se hacen a un lado. Y te veo, Sirius. Tu cara joven, tus ojos, las pestañas negras, la mandíbula... el cuello largo, el cabello negro y rebelde... las cejas nobles, la barbilla ligeramente altiva en ese gesto orgulloso que solías hacer, tan obsceno.

La sonrisa.

Tu imagen me envuelve y me hace verte con tanta nitidez como si te tuviera delante. Resplandeces bajo el sol de junio como si estuvieras junto a mi, y por un momento soy tan feliz como si de verdad te sentases a mi lado. El día se vuelve radiante. Puedo sentir tu calor, tu olor masculino y dulce, tu voz aterciopelada y grave.

Tu sonrisa.

Y entonces, me tomo un momento para terminar de mirarte y prosigo con lo que esté haciendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y respiro feliz, porque sé con absoluta certeza que ya jamás podré olvidarte.

Sé que no volverás. Lo sé de sobra. Sé que tú has muerto. Y sé que te quiero. Que te quiero sin ningún esfuerzo, que te quiero para siempre. Que sólo nos podrá separar la muerte. Pero no la tuya, como ha sucedido, si no la mía. Sólo cuando ambos nos hayamos ido de este mundo, lo nuestro terminará.

Sin embargo, hoy, en el aniversario de tu muerte, me prometí que podría pasarlo lejos del mundo. Y darme el lujo de recordarte a solas, de llorar en paz tu muerte y de enfadarme con el destino por haberte llevado con él.

****************

Corto, intenso y triste.

Poco en mi estilo, pero esta tarde he abierto el libro de latín y digo behhh, paso.

Hasta aquí... ¿reviews? Que me lo he currao, eh...

Gracias Isabella!

Gracias Mira Black Lupin (ahora te ves en el terrible bodrio de tener que reviwear... tsk tsk hay que ver)

B.


End file.
